Yama Yaoi
by Animangod
Summary: This is an alternative view of Kurogane and Fai's six months in Yama. Contains canon and non-canon flashbacks, not always subtly suggests canon pasts. Fai and Kurogane are stranded in Yama without Mokona, Syaoran and Sakura, and their relationship starts to develop.
1. Arrival

Authors note:_Just another view of what went on in Yama... Part I. Gujarati is for when Fai speaks Valerian/Celes, except for name because those translate. For reading purposes, Kurogane and the Yasha clan are in English, instead of properly in Japanese/Nihon. When Fai 'learns' the language, it will also be in the English version instead of properly in Japanese/Nihon. Also, due to the fact that TRC and Tsubasa Chronicles have different views of what Kurogane and Fai wear in Shara as they are transported, my version is they have their Shara clothes but Fai also has his fluffy coat. Kurogane was just wearing his Shara clothes and Souhi. Because who doesn't love Fai's big fluffy coat? Most of the recollected events will mesh with the canon happenings/worlds in the manga instead of the anime. Primarily, it will be focused on the manga's side, many resonating with the anime, but a few mesh with just the anime, instead. Also, this DOES ship them in the end as a certified COUPLE. That means, yes. YAOI!_

Disclaimer: _Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Yasha-ou, Ashura-ou, Souma, Naga Ryuo, Kendappa, Koumokuten, Kujaku, Tennou, Taishakuten, Kuyou, Shashi, Karyoubinga, Rasetsu, Kisshouten, Bishamonten, Zouchouten,Hyakuryuu, Varuna, Vaaya, Karura and or whoever else I decide to use are the original manga _c_haracter names. They respectfully belong to CLAMP, RG Veda and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles._

The swirl and the familiar dimension hopping circle took the two by surprise. When the sky had split, the smell of blood and death and war, of powerful magic presence was sensed by both, when all of a sudden Mokona appeared in the sky. Her wings sprouted, and the circle formed. Fai turned to Kurogane. They hadn't found the kids just yet. Fai thought it safe to assume that the kids were being transported too, as Mokona hadn't been with him or Kurogane. But would they be able to find each other … they'd already not landed in the same place this time. How much further away might they land this time? _Or perhaps… how long, _considered Fai. But at the point could not express it to Kurogane.

It took some moments to stabilize after the sudden dimensional transition without Mokona or the children with them. Kurogane was the first to stand, but Fai was the first to try speaking.

"Śuṁ tamanē khabara śuṁ mātra thayuṁ, Kurō - pu?" Fai asked.

"Ah?" Kurogane said turning to Fai, only able to make out 'Kuro' and Fai no doubt mutilating the rest like normal, "You're talking differently. Just like in Hanshin." He taps an ear for extra emphasis.

All Fai could make out was Hanshin. Fai was seated on a log, and waved at Kurogane. "Dhārī Mokona Syaoran - kūna anē Sākurā - cāna sāthē haju paṇa chē anē tē'ō hajī sudhī ahīṁ nathī."

Again, Kurogane could only understand verbally the names of the other three. The rest he could guess using what clues he had and with the man's gestures.

"Tch." Kurogane grumbled, making a face. Fai watched the face, and smiled before standing up.

_Yes, a pain...But it'll be alright? Right, Kuro-sama?_ Fai thinks.

Fai looks at the scenery for the time, when he notices Kurogane grow still. Kurogane had gripped the sheath and hilt of Souhi. The sound of hooves clomping against the dirt and rocky ground grew steadier close, until men clad in blue appeared. One of the men was a man with long black hair, and the blackest of black eyes. In all, he looked like a living version of the statue in Shara. He was atop a black horse beast. His eyes were cold, but looking at him, there was no scar like on the statue.

"Who are... you?" the man said, his gaze fixed on the two.

Kurogane blinked a couple times, glad to hear the familiar language of his home world, before easing up slightly, his one hand no longer physically touching Souhi's hilt but resting in the air above. There were four others on horse beasts nearby him. One of them approached the two. "My name is Kurogane. And that man…" Kurogane said firmly, before gesturing at Fai, who now stood close behind, "is with me."

Fai smiles, giving a friendly wave, before pointing to himself. "Fai" was all that the magician said.

"Why are you here?" asked one of the four men.

Kurogane spoke. "We have come from different countries. We were joined with some others for a while but we seemed to have lost our other traveling companions. We do not know exactly where we are right now."

"This place, you are in Yama right now. Your companions. How many of you were there?" the man asks.

Kurogane thinks for a moment. "Four of us total." A small pause, "Plus his talking rabbit."

"Talking rabbit?"

"Mm. At least. Of sorts, it was magical."

"In what way?"

"Well, it could talk. It was annoying. It had some sort of teleportation magic, as well. Something happened and it left with just the brats."

Fai listened to Kurogane talk to the men. It seemed their languages were naturally alike, and Fai smiled, placing his hands behind his head, no clue of what they were saying._ I'm glad you understand, Kuro-ru...Yes. It's good that you understand, Kuro-sama._

Kurogane and the men talked for a while. The conversation shifted as Kurogane and the men exchanged information with another, Fai remaining rather silent, gazing off at the scenery and his companion mostly.

"What is it that you desire?" asks Yasha-ou after a while.

"To reunite with the kids and Mokona..."

Fai understands 'Mokona' , and he tugs on Kurogane's sleeve, almost fretfully, "…and to do that, we need to stay close to where we were separated from Mokona and those two." Hearing the words, though not understanding them, Fai lets go of Kurogane's sleeve, with a grin, slightly reassured.

"They are strong." Yasha-ou says simply after staring in Kurogane and Fai's eyes.

"Yasha-ou...?"

"Allow them to come." Yasha-ou says. "We'll see how well they hold at the Moon Castle. If they show promise, I will grant their request."

There is a look of surprise at first, but little resistance. "Yes ... Yasha-ou."

"Come." Yasha-ou says before he leads his horse beast the way that Kurogane and Fai were to a large clearing, strangely rounded rocks protruding around the clearing. Kurogane turns to Fai. Fai shifts slightly to better look at Kurogane. The two look at each other as the others start to head into the clearing, that had been mere yards behind them before Kurogane gives Fai a small head tilt, telling him to follow.

_Kuro-sama...All is well. Right, Kuro-sama?_ Fai found himself thinking, watching Kurogane. The two follow after the men. Not long after they step into the clearing, the scenery changes, the terrain becomes entirely of rock and sky. Facing against them are men clad in red. However, looking around, Fai saw _that _person, and it took his breath away. If for a moment. Long enough for Kurogane to notice his face gone pale white, his ears able to pick up the small echo as Fai's breath caught in his throat.

Atop a horse beast, that was forged in mostly white, was a male, or perhaps female, with flowing long raven black hair, elfin ears, porcelain clear skin, eyes a golden hazelnut, and a face Fai could not forget. He had a necklace around his neck that resembled the one Sakura wore when they first met and a dress-like armor of white and red that flowed, accentuating his acrobatic figure.

"So ... that's Ashura-ou." Kurogane said quietly, his shoulder brushing against Fai. "So… _that's_ who you're running from?"

Fai turned to face Kurogane, no signs of his earlier emotions present, as he looked at Kurogane, shrugging and grinning, saying with his whole body, 'I have no idea what you mean; I can't understand your words.'

Even if he could clearly understand, this Ashura-ou wasn't whom he was running from, but this Ashura-ou wore the face of someone who had been alive, someone he'd known before he … died. Fai did his best to remove those thoughts, but they still lingered, hidden behind blank, black eyes and a familiar smile.

"You know very well what I said. Even without understanding the words." Kurogane grumbled hotly, before their private battlefield moments seemed to be interrupted. The men in red charged towards them while the men in blue charged forwards as well. Kurogane didn't have much time to waste with words, as soon, the men in red began to attack him and Fai. Fai, who had no weapon at the time, just played dodge against the others while Kurogane unsheathed Souhi. He had a grin on his face.

"Well, since we were invited...might as well have some fun." Kurogane said.

* * *

The sides by the path to the shrine was overflowing with floral activity, and Fai couldn't help but look at each one as he passed by them, while also watching Kurogane for any sudden changes. There hadn't been one, and Fai seemed more content viewing the passing flowers and shrubbery. After some time, the pathway opened further, an expansive estate lying before them. Fai stared at it, as he recognized the design.

"Kurō - pon...!"

Kurogane growled as he turned to Fai. Fai was pointing at the building. Fai looked at Kurogane. "Shara?"

"Yama." Kurogane says.

Fai puts his hand down, and smiles. The two enter through the archway leading to the inner buildings. The two look around, observing. A couple men come from inside, one a young man with dark brown hair, and take the horse beasts from the others. Yasha-ou gets off as the others go about their ways, only one remaining with Yasha-ou for a moment. Small dialogue, before the man disappears too. Yasha-ou turns to Kurogane and Fai.

"You are my guests." Yasha-ou says, "This way. I'm having a room set up for the two of you."

Kurogane looks at Yasha-ou, before giving Fai another subtle head tilt. Kurogane follows the path led by Yasha-ou, Fai putting his hands behind his head and following as well. Yasha-ou tells a little bit about the place as they walk, Kurogane lightly conversing back and Fai completely quiet, until they arrive at the room.

When they arrived, there were two futons laid out, each covered and with a pillow, near the back. The room had ample space and could easily hold a dozen spread futons just in the back. A door in the wall was slightly opened. The room also included a small covered pit that was hidden under a wooden facade, a perfect place to cook or have a small fire. A window facing east adorned the wall close to the right door of the two sliding doors. If slid completely open, the doors would just barely stick out of the wall yet the one door would still have about fifteen centimeters before touching the window.

"You both may sleep here. The night is ending and you will need rest."

"Thank you, Yasha-ou."

Fai looked at Kurogane, then ... "Than..kyu, ... Yasha-ou."

Kurogane looked at Fai with one eye, the other fixed on Yasha-ou.

"Think little of it. Tomorrow, we shall talk further over breakfast."

"Yes." Kurogane said.

"Yes." Fai repeated.

Yasha-ou gave a small bow; Kurogane bowed some as well. Fai bent the wrong way. When Yasha-ou left the room, Kurogane turned to Fai and pointed to one of the set out futons.

Fai smiled at Kurogane... "Than...kyu." Fai said.

"Thank ... you." Kurogane said, trying to correct Fai.

"Thank ... you?" Fai said.

Kurogane made a small nod. Fai smiled.

Fai took off his coat, climbed on top of the futon, and covered up with the blanket and his coat. Fai lay as he would, on his stomach, putting an arm out above his head as he laid there. Kurogane climbed into the second futon, and lying down easily on his back, turning slightly to Fai.

"Go to sleep." Kurogane told him.

Fai just smiled, sure of the meaning of his words. _I wish I could understand your words clearly. But it'll be alright. Right, Kuro-sama?_

After a while, Kurogane was asleep, as was Fai.

* * *

**Guide to Fai's Ceresian/Valerian:**

Śuṁ tamanē khabara śuṁ mātra thayuṁ, Kurō - pu?

Translation: Do you know what just happened, Kuro-pu?

Dhārī Mokona Syaoran - kūna anē Sākurā - cāna sāthē haju paṇa chē anē tē'ō hajī sudhī ahīṁ nathī.

Translation: Guess Mokona is still with Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan, and they are not here yet.


	2. Breakfast Before

Authors note: Day 1: _Morning in Yama. Begins with breakfast with Yasha-ou; ends with a chase._

Disclaimer: _Kurogane, Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, Mokona, Yasha-ou, Ashura-ou, Sohma, Naga Ryuo, Kendappa, Koumokuten, Kujaku, Tennou, Taishakuten, Kuyou, Shashi, Karyoubinga, Rasetsu, Kisshouten, Bishamonten, Zouchouten, Hyakuryuu, Varuna, Vaaya, Karura and or whoever else I decide to use are the original manga _c_haracter names. They respectfully belong to CLAMP, RG Veda and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles._

Morning dawned, and the sun shone brilliantly through the window. Already, Fai was awake and standing by the window. A bird fluttered by and Fai held a finger out casually. The bird landed on his finger for a moment, and chirped easily. With a short turn of its head, the bird then took off again, fluttering in the room and then back outside to a large tree. Fai watched the bird for a moment before turning to Kurogane. His eyes were open, he was leaning his head on his fist, and he was watching Fai. And those eyes, those red eyes that he attributed to the swordsman, were now a dark black. The swordsman noticed the same thing about Fai, that his crystal blue eyes were now a black color. The two did not say anything about it, but it was something that they both knew about the other. Something that the two had noticed when they first looked each other in the eyes the evening before, but hadn't given much thought to it. Now, still nothing was exchanged between the two, but the thought that the others' eyes were no longer the familiar color was a more present thought.

" Āha. Savārē guda, Kurō - sāma." Fai said with his easy grin, shifting softly.

"It's … Good morning." Kurogane said, before sitting up.

"It's… Goo…dh…mour…ning?" Fai said with the tone of a question, slowly saying the syllables. Fai pauses as he rolls the words in his head for a short bit. "Good … morning." Fai says, saying them again, a little more confidently.

Kurogane nods once in approval.

"Good morning! Kurō - sāma." Fai smiled brightly, acting as if he were proud with himself.

Kurogane wasn't normally the type to say good morning, so it made Fai somewhat thrilled to hear him say it in his language so he could learn how to say it in the ninja's language.

Kurogane shifted and climbed out of the futon, before putting Souhi at her place against his hip then walking over towards the mage. "Thank you, Kurō - sāma. Huṁ kharēkhara mātānō Kurō - rōna bhāṣā pūratī khabara nathī māṭē an'ya lōkō māṭē ghaṇī vāta nathī, huh? Anē Mokona ahīṁ amārō māṭē bhāṣāntarita nathī. Tē kamanasība chē. Huṁ dhārī, samaya māṭē, huṁ kharēkhara khūba ja nathī vāta karavī jō'ī'ē."

"Idiot. I can't understand your words." Kurogane shoves his palm against Fai's mouth. "Don't speak that if there are others around, mage."

Fai wrapped his thin fingers around Kurogane's hand, clasping his hand within his own two, closing his eyes, and pushing Kurogane's hand away with his hands, as he smiled at the ninja, with one of his grins, shrugging softly. "Yes, yes, Kurō - sāma." He couldn't understand what Kurogane was saying. Rather, he couldn't understand the words, but thought that he understood what Kurogane was trying to tell him, that he should not speak in his language while around the others from Yama, and it would probably be better if he didn't speak a lot here with those of Yama, until at least Mokona arrived. They seemed to be thinking similar thoughts. It was a start. The feeling of having to be dependent on the ninja to verbally communicate for the both of them was an unusual feeling, for both Fai and Kurogane. Fai, who had been the talkative one, now didn't have the proper words to communicate effectively, while Kurogane, who was more accustomed to letting the others do most of the verbal talking, was the only one of the two of them who knew the language well enough who was there at the time.

Fai looked at the ninja before him, a familiar grin stretched on his face, his eyes empty of emotion. Kurogane was strong, and had a certain charm to him. His black, spiky hair that held signs of being a little oily, his now-black eyes which had been a deep red like rubies and as piercing as daggers, those broad shoulders that were so supportive, those incredibly powerful arms that could probably snap him like a twig if he tried, a muscular built chest, sturdy legs, but he was still an enemy. An ally towards the princess, certainly, but still… they were pawns. The swordsman was dangerous; to get close to this man would be dangerous for them both, but even so, Fai found himself … craving the companion he had been given. He really was dangerous.

Kurogane stared at Fai. That blonde hair that when Fai was playing his raillery games he'd noticed was quite soft and silky, those now-black eyes that were once as blue as crystal and deep like an ocean, that false smile that marred his lips, those slender shoulders with lanky arms attached seemed too fragile but proved to be quite strong, his lean and limber body that held no signs of excess fat, those stork-like legs. He was heavier than he looked which was another sign that lithe frame was covered with dexterous muscles and not lazy fat, like he would have some believe. Kurogane knew that the man was quite secretive and a bit manipulative, but how would that translate here, when the male could not express himself easily with words? Kurogane recalled a few times, thinking, wishing silently the mage would just shut up for a while. He didn't mean like this.

"We still need to see about Yasha-ou…" Kurogane began to speak, before he heard footsteps.

Kurogane turned towards the sound, Fai taking his gaze off Kurogane partially and looked to the doorway. It was closed then, but someone was coming. Then, whoever it was stopped short of entering, before they knocked twice. Kurogane walked to the door, sliding it open. It was Yasha-ou.

"Please … if you would follow me. Breakfast has been prepared." he says.

"Ah." Kurogane said giving Fai the familiar subtle head tilt. Fai nodded. _How easy to read your body language, Kuro-sama. It's good that you can be so honest. This is nice, Kuro-sama._

Yasha-ou waited for Kurogane and Fai to both exit the room before leading the way. Fai gazed mostly at the scenery that passed by, like the sandy garden with rocks. Just like that one in Shara. Only this seems… more, Fai somehow concluded. And the blossoming green leafed trees that stood near it, in front of the bushy plants and then the forest to the back, and that neat slowly dripping water device. Back in Shara, it held a function that it counted minutes. They all seem to resemble what was at the shrine in Shara, Fai found himself thinking. And Yasha-ou most notably resembled the statue at the shrine in Shara.

As Kurogane and Fai arrived at the room, three meals were already prepared. Kurogane turned to Fai briefly before joining Yasha-ou in his room. Fai walks in after Kurogane. Kurogane seats himself closer to Yasha-ou's right side, shifting Souhi so he could sit with her still attached, while Fai is closer to the left side of Yasha-ou in a very relaxed, almost cat like posture.

Fai looked at the meal and noticed the chopsticks. _This place has chopsticks as well? _he thinks to himself, though isn't surprised at all. After thanks are given, Fai 'tries' to use the chopsticks a time or two in the tradition manner, failing miserably, before using the advice he received in the last place from Souseki-sama to use them to stab the food instead of the traditional usage, while Yasha-ou and Kurogane eat just fine using them in the proper way. Kurogane showed only few signs of caution which were only in his nature, but was quite glad for the meal. Fai, though a good cook, never cooked with rice. So having rice with his meal was quite pleasant.

After breakfast, Kurogane and Yasha-ou talked over things, including joining them on the battlefield, at least until the brats showed up and they left. There was also talk of some potential bounty work for Kurogane and Fai, seeing as beyond the protection of the shrine was still a land of turmoil and strife. While the two talked, Fai stared off watching water fall into a pale tan reed before the reed filled up and fell, becoming empty and repeating. Though it seemed to be the full focus of his attention, he was also listening to Kurogane and Yasha-ou's voices, but he was also watching Kurogane's gestures … To see what he could get out of the conversation through Kurogane's body language, seeing as he couldn't understand enough of the words themselves yet to really have much help from the actual words, only able to grasp some feeling from tone and inflection. Yasha-ou, though solemn, seemed to share with Kurogane a steady yield, and an unmatched desire. However, there was something…enchanting about the man as well, and a feeling that was familiar. Too familiar, and the fact that he knew what it was that made him feel that way, he wished to find words to tell Kurogane, but even should he have the words, he knew he wouldn't tell him. Because it would lead onto more questions: questions he didn't want to answer. Fai eventually let most of his gaze stay transfixed to both men.

"Your companion… Fai-san. Tell me what you know of him."

Kurogane turned to Fai, and Fai just gave him one of his innocent looks, and a small shrug of the shoulders. Kurogane turned back to Yasha-ou, shrugging a bit himself. "What do you want to know?"

"What does he mean to you?"

"…" Kurogane had to think on that one. "I don't know. He is a lot of things. He can be really annoying at times. He's… strong, but he can be an idiot, sometimes forgetting to look out for himself. He's kind to the kids and he's … I don't know, he's just someone important."

"I see. Well, before you two go, I must warn you. There will be many here who are not fond of … someone like Fai-san. "

Kurogane grows silent for a minute, a serious, almost dark, look on his face. He was pretty sure he understood perfectly what Yasha-ou meant by 'someone like Fai-san'. However, he didn't quite know how to respond, so he changed the subject. "This Moon Castle … last night, you said you are fighting against Ashura-ou correct? Why is that exactly?" Kurogane asks.

"Naturally, it is for the Moon Castle."

"Hn." Kurogane says, an agreeing sound.

Yasha-ou is silent for a moment, before he stands up. "Well for the time, make yourselves comfortable. Should you need anything more, be not afraid to ask. And we'll do what we can to accommodate you, for the time."

Kurogane makes an understanding, grunting noise.

Fai didn't understand much, but it seemed the chat was ending. _This place … it's so swell you understand. It is good that you are the one to understand Kuro-sama._

Yasha-ou and Kurogane talked for another five reed drops, which were the equivalent of one minute each. Fai noticed that it took the same amount of time here as it did in Shara and he knew that was one minute. _What a relaxing way to track time,_ Fai thought grinning.

Shortly after that last reed drop, Kurogane stood, so Fai got up from his lazed position as well, before placing his hands behind his head placidly, and smiling. Currently he had a thought in his mind that this was much like a game as well. Except, unlike most of the games he played with the swordsman, this one was seeming to turn them into slight opposites of their usual selves. Kurogane would have to do most the talking while he played himself the silent one. Kurogane glanced at Fai as he shifted Souhi back where she fit just so on his hip and Fai just smiled as he followed behind Kurogane for the time. As they reached the door, he hears Yasha-ou.

"Before the moon has risen, find me again."

Kurogane turns towards Yasha-ou, as he makes a small affirmative nod, before the two left. Fai wanted to check on the place where they first were dropped off to see if the children would show up, and Kurogane had gone with him. They weren't there, and the two looked around for them for some time…

Kurogane has stayed near Fai while the two searched for Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona, and Fai would say something in his own language every now and then, when no one was nearby, or Kurogane would call out to see if the brats and Mokona were around. Each time Fai spoke, the only things Fai said that Kurogane could make out were his name being mutilated or the names of the others. Otherwise when the magician opened his mouth, he could hear the mage making unintelligible, to his ears, noises. When he would, Kurogane would shake his head, and Fai would stop. Fai gently shrugged when Kurogane spoke, telling him he still couldn't understand his words, and Kurogane would just grunt, or make a face.

* * *

The two begin to head back from the fruitless hunt for their companions, but don't quite make it back to the shrine, before Kurogane is in a mood to thrash Fai for his latest flirtatious action, and grabbing the hilt of Souhi. Fai grins, his face almost seeming to light up, as he makes his voiced 'hyuu' at the swordsman, leading to a small game of chase with Kurogane chasing Fai, having never quite pulled Souhi out, until Kurogane pins Fai against a tree. Fai stared at Kurogane, stared into the man's eyes, and wore a smile on his face, even with Kurogane's hand on his chest pressing him against the tree, Kurogane's eyes sending piercing glares. Kurogane hadn't pinned him because Kurogane had outmaneuvered him, Kurogane had noticed quickly that, but the moron had run _towards _the tree after a while, before turning around to face Kurogane and _letting_ him pin the man there, as to end the chase. Kurogane growled, saying a few words the paler male did not quite understand, mixed with mage, which he would come to recognize through repetition of it being used towards him.

"Stop this, mage. Not here." It hadn't sounded angry or aggressive but serious and from the voice, Fai figured that Kurogane was telling him to stop, even if he couldn't understand the words. Fai closed his eyes and shrugged, as if to say he didn't know what Kurogane was telling him. Kurogane kept his hold on Fai before he heard the clash of metal, meeting metal. Kurogane's hand came off Fai, his hand now on Souhi's hilt but did not unsheathe her yet as the two went to see what was causing the sound of battle in the forestry they'd wandered into, but still near the shrine. Kurogane was leading the way, and Fai followed behind smiling.

* * *

**Guide to Fai's Ceresian/Valerian:**

Āha. Savārē guda, Kurō - sāma.

Translation: Ah. Good morning, Kuro-sama.

"… Huṁ kharēkhara mātānō kurō - rōna bhāṣā pūratī khabara nathī māṭē an'ya lōkō māṭē ghaṇī vāta nathī, huh? Anē Mokona ahīṁ amārō māṭē bhāṣāntarita nathī. Tē kamanasība chē. Huṁ dhārī, samaya māṭē, huṁ kharēkhara khūba ja nathī vāta karavī jō'ī'ē."

Translation: … I really don't know enough of Kuro-ron's language to talk to the others much yet, huh? And Mokona is not here to translate for us. That's unfortunate. I guess, for the time, I really should not talk much.


End file.
